chaklonianempirefandomcom-20200214-history
ChakLonia
ChakLonia is the capital homeworld of the ChakLonian Empire, positioned in the core of the Chakino galaxy. It is the center of military and economic activity, and it serves as the model of progress, prosperity, and efficiency. ChakLonia is the Empire's most populous world, with a population exceeding a quadrillion. The planet is segregated into divisions called hives, the most populous one being Chak, in which more than 20 trillion citizens inhabit. The two main branches of the Imperial Government, the Emperor and the Council, are located on this world. The Emperor resides in the Holy ChakLonian Palace, a impenetrable fortress that takes up a tenth of the planet's surface area. The Council is located in the central metropolitan area of Chak, Hive 1, inside the Council Chambers. ChakLonia is a unique planet in which it is a combination of a hive-world and a fortress-world. The Holy ChakLonian Palace is used as the center of ChakLonian military activity, while the rest of the world's surface is covered with hives. Although the Holy ChakLonian Palace provides more than enough protection for the capital homeworld, artificial fortress-worlds were created around ChakLonian as a defensive measure, as the world lacks any other military fortification other than the Holy Palace. The world is, however, protected by a defensive barrier that the God Emperor had formed eons ago, when he first terraformed the world. History Ancient History ChakLonia was the original world created by the God ChakLong as a sanctum for his sentient servants, the ChakLonians. During the Great War, ChakLonia was the shelter of the ChakLonians, and as the hostile gods attacked ChakLonia, the world was destroyed and scorched. However, the God ChakLong defeated the opposing gods and soon restored ChakLonia for the ChakLonians. Modern History ChakLonia is currently the capital homeworld of the ChakLonian Empire, and the most heavily fortified stronghold of the ChakLonian Empire. It is also the most developed world, with respect to industry, economics, finance, culture, and so on. It is also one of the largest planet belonging to the ChakLonian Empire, being a Class 2 world. The Emperor resides on ChakLonia, recuperating from the Great Wars, and providing guidance to those deemed worthy of his words. Geography Pre-Terraform Before ChakLonian was reformed in the image of the ChakLonian Emperor, it was originally a world with a wide range of geographic features and climate regions, as the planet is a class 2 sized planet. 20% of the planet's surface area consisted of tundras and ice-sheets, 40% of the planet's surface area consisted oceans and other bodies of water, with only 60% of the planet's surface area consisting of solid ground above sea-level. The world was also recorded as mountainous and rugged, and covered in jungles and forests, with only a small amount of flat plains and level grass-lands. Post-Terraform After being rebuilt and terraformed by ChakLong, the world become a very plain, flat world, the only bodies of water being organized into grids that ran through the entire planet. The climate was stabilized and is now uniform throughout the entire planet. The world's natural aspects were also stabilized or removed, with forests and jungles removed, and disasters like earthquakes prevent through a reconstruction of the world's structure and core. The defensive barrier that encircles the world also acts as an atmosphere, although the world has it's own natural atmosphere. Notable Locations ChakLonian Citadel The famed impenetrable fortress that houses the leading parts of the ChakLonian military, and also houses the ChakLonian Palace, which is the residence of the ChakLonian Emperor. Chak (Hive) The largest hive on ChakLonia and one of the most populous hives of the ChakLonian Empire, with a population over 20 trillion. It is the center of economic activity on ChakLonia, and is also the location of the ChakLonian Council Chambers , in which the ChakLonian Council resides. Emperor's Forge The main industrial system of Chaklonia, the famed Emperor's Forge is a forge covering a surface area equivalent to a class-8 world. The majority of the ChakLonia Empire's important manufactured items are created in this secure and efficient forge, and the Empire's most advanced technology is also manufactered in this area. The forge also produces the energy needed to power the entire world's power grid by harnessing the Emperor's own passive generation of pure energy. Government The main seats of the ChakLonian Government is based on ChakLonia. The Emperor's residence is in the ChakLonian Palace, which is surrounded by the ChakLonian Citadel. The Council is based in the central metropolitan area of Chak. Demographics 100+ Trillion ChakLonians Category:Database Entries Category:ChakLonian Empire Category:ChakLong History Category:Homeworlds Category:Capitals Category:planets Category:ChakLonian Government